Mark Brandle
Mark Brandle is an American CAW Wrestler, currently signed to Extreme CAW Wrestling, where he was the winner of the first ECW CAW Contest and the current ECW YouTube Champion in his first reign. History in ECW On Episode 1, Brandle debuted after winning the inaugural ECW CAW Contest. Brandle's first match in ECW was against Devin Foolhardy, in a winning effort for Brandle. On Episode 2, Brandle faced Sermon Bundy in a winning effort, after the match, Devin Foolhardy attacked Brandle with a steel pipe. On Episode 3, Mark Brandle was allowed to pick a partner to face Sermon Bundy and Devin Foolhardy. Brandle's partner was revealed to be Nanook of the North. Brandle and Nanook were able to win the match. On Episode 4, Brandle teamed with Papu Papu and Tyrant against Brent, Colossus and Devin Foolhardy in a 6-Man Tag Team Elimination Match. Papu Papu eliminated Foolhardy and Brent before Brandle eliminated Colossus for the win with a clean sweep. After the match, ECW General Manager, Donald Sinclair, came out to make a Triple Threat Match between Papu, Tyrant and Brandle, with the winner taking Tyrant's place in the ECW Championship match at the upcoming CPV. Tyrant won the match. At Night of Champions, Brandle suffered his first singles loss when he lost to Devin Foolhardy. On Episode 5, Brandle successfully defeated Melvin Moon, ending Moon's single's undefeated streak. On Episode 6, Brandle came to the ring for his Money in the Bank Qualifying Match against Papu Papu, when Devin Foolhardy attacked Brandle during Brandle's entrance. Brandle went on to lose the qualifier to Papu Papu. On Episode 7, Brandle attacked Foolhardy in the parking lot, smashing Foolhardy's head into a car window. On Episode 8, it was announced that Brandle would face Foolhardy at the upcoming CPV in a TLC match with the loser having their contract with ECW terminated. At No Way Out, Brandle defeated Foolhardy in the TLC match, terminating Foolhardy's ECW contract. On Episode 9, Brandle was challenged to a match on the following episode by Sermon Bundy. On Episode 10, Brandle defeated Bundy by countout when Bundy abandoned the match. On Episode 11, Brandle received his first title match in ECW when he challenged Eric Samoyd for the ECW YouTube Championship, inspite Brandle winning the match, he was unable to win the championship since he won the match by disqualification after an interference from Sermon Bundy. On Episode 12, Brandle entered a 6-Man Battle Royal to determine the 30th entrant in the upcoming Royal Rumble Match, against Melvin Moon, Sermon Bundy, Chad, Wesley Underhook and Kenny Hannity. Brandle was able to reach the final 2 in the match, but after getting distracted by the already eliminated Sermon Bundy, Brandle was eliminated by Melvin Moon. At Royal Rumble, Brandle entered the Royal Rumble Match as the 25th entrant, lasting 6 minutes 54 seconds, eliminating Taye Williams and reaching the final 5 in the match, before being eliminated by Brent. On Episode 13, Brandle came out to interrupt the returning Devin Foolhardy, before getting attacked by Melvin Moon. Later that night, Brandle successfully defeated Moon, before Brandle got into a brawl with Foolhardy on the entrance ramp. On Episode 14, Mark had an interview with Eric Simpson, during which, Brandle expressed his frustrations at not receiving a shot at the YouTube Championship. Later that night, after Abraham Little attacked Eric Samoyd and Devin Foolhardy, Brandle came out to attack Little, hinting at a heel turn for Brandle. On Episode 15, Brandle teamed with Abraham Little to face Devin Foolhardy and Eric Samoyd, in a losing effort. On Episode 16, Brandle was interviewed by Eric Simpson. Later, after Abraham Little's match, Little was attacked by Eric Samoyd before Samoyd was then attacked by Devin Foolhardy, after which, Brandle came out and attacked Foolhardy. At Bad Company, Brandle defeated Abraham Little, Devin Foolhardy and Eric Samoyd in a ladder match to win the YouTube Championship. After the match, Brandle was attacked by the returning TGO. Appearances Personal Life In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Final Roundup (Straight Jacket Electric Chair Suplex) ** Superstardom (Fisherman Driver) * Signature Moves ** Multiple Punch Combo ** Triple Rolling Vertical Suplexes * Nicknames * Entrance Themes ** "Guerrilla Radio" by Rage Against The Machine Championships and Accomplishments * CAW ** CAW Tag Team Champion (With Shawn Dillinger) * CAS Championship Wrestling ** CCW World Heavyweight Champion ** CCW United States Champion ** CCW Royal Rumble Winner * Extreme CAW Wrestling ** ECW YouTube Championship (1 time, current) ** 1st ECW CAW Contest Winner (2015) Category:Wrestlers Category:Current Roster Category:Main Roster Category:Male Category:2k14 Era Category:2k18 Era Category:American Category:CAW Contest Winners Category:Technicians Category:Grapplers Category:All-Rounders Category:Light Heavyweights Category:ECW YouTube Champions